rebeldeinfofandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Coluuci
Mia is the most popular girl in school.Every girl wants to be like her and wants to be her best friend.Mia loves fashion.Most of the people are just copying from her.Every guy wants to date her but Mia is afraid that the guy will leave her until she meets Miguel.Mia is a member of the group RBD.She writes most of the songs for the band.She acts like a stylist to her friends and she takes people with ugly style and looks and turns them into projects.She's helpful and she's always there for her best friends when they need her.She would do everything for love and friends.Her best friends are Victoria Paz ,Celina Ferrer and Lupita Fernandez.But in season 3 she will become best friend with her enemy Roberta Pardo.Mia grew up with only her father because her mother's dead, at least that's what her dad told her.But the truth is that her mother left her when she was young.Mia finds out the truth in season 3. Her famous sentesces are.'Its hard to be me' or 'Dadii'. Even that Mia and Miguel loved each other from the beggining they weren't together for the whole season 1 because they were different...In season 1 Mia was going out with Gaston the teacher of EWS but she did not love him.She was with him so that Miguel would be jealous and so that she will forget about Miguel.Gaston was doing everything to turn Mia against Miguel but it did not work out.Miguel was trying to get revenge on Franco Colucci because he thought that he killed his father.But he couldn't because he fell in love with Mia.When they all found out that it was all Carlos Colucci fault then Miguel apologized to Mia and Franco.After that Mia and Miguel finally became close friends and at the end they went together to Monterrey as a boyfriend and girlfriend.In season 2 their relationship was more unified. They were so in love.Sometimes they had arguments.Mia was really scared of loosing virginity.She thought that she would disappoint Miguel so it took her so long until she finally decided to go to bed with Miguel.(in season 3).She hated Sol the most.They were propa enemies.As well as Raquel,Pilar and Michelle.When Miguel went into prison Gaston was trying to break realtionship between Mia and Miguel.He made her to not trust Miguel.They dumped each other and Miguel was with Romina.But everything went back to normal when Miguel noticed that he only loves Mia.In season 3 when Mia came back from France Miguel had a new friend called Sabrina.She was the daughter of the band producer.Miguel was only friends with Sabrina but she had a big crush on him.She was doing everything to split up Mia and Miguel.She even drunk Miguel and told him after that they slept with each other.That was the big end of Mia and Miguel.But the truth had finally came out.Sabrina made it all up.They never slept with each other because after Miguel got drunk he went sleep.Miguel was so angry and Johnny told Sabrina to go to Boston and never get near to RBD.Miguel was trying to explain everything to Mia but he ends up in coma.Mia was so sad and she was doing everything to help Miguel.Then Vico told her the truth about Sabrina.Mia was so dissapointed.She was blaming herself for not believing her love of life.She was visting Miguel every day.When he finally woke up he did not remember any one except Diego.Mia was upset especially when Miguel said that he loved a girl and he thinks her name was Sabrina.Mia was ignoring Miguel.She found out the truth about her mother and she was planning to go to NY with her.Until the concert.Miguel told Mia in front of everyone how much he loves her.Mia believed him and they started going out again.Mia forgived her dadii for lying to her for so long .She has also accepted Alma as her step mother and Roberta+Jose as her step sister.She was going out with Miguel,Diego,Joaquin,Gaston and Giovani.